


Every last drop

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Mating, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wants something from Stiles<br/>Something he can't bring himself to ask but craves anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every last drop

**Author's Note:**

> The tags are here for a reason  
> I know this is not my usual type of story, but I got the idea and i wanted to see if I could write it

The first time Stiles gets hurt, Derek can smell it.

From that moment, Stiles is not just that annoying teenager who questions everything Derek might say.

He’s the human with the blood that makes his wolf want to roll on the floor in contentment.

But it’s like Talia used to say : just because you’re a predator, you don’t have to be a killer, and Derek is too much in control to let himself go near Stiles.

He won’t let his wolf lick the wounds closed and get drunk on that sweet, sweet blood.

After that, Derek tries to keep away from Stiles, but it’s like other forces are at work, pushing them to be close and …

Well, the kid has a tendency to bite his lower lip or his fingertips while he thinks, to focus, to keep his brain from going all over the place.

And more often than not, he bites just a little too much and pierces his skin.

“Shit,” he mutters, sucking on the drop of blood and forgetting about it, while Derek clutches his chair and takes deep, discrete intakes of breath to keep from doing it himself.

Once he's alone, Derek allows himself a moment of pure fury, letting his wolf out to shout and scratch the wooden posts in frustration.

He doesn't want to hurt Stiles - that's the last thing he wants to do - but at the same time, he needs his blood.

He wants his blood, he wants that smell to surround him and lets him know that he is safe.

But Derek the Human is stronger than Derek the Wolf.

He won't let it happen.

\---

Stiles can see that Derek tries to pull away from him, to take his distance, but he finds himself drawn to him.

It's not just attraction, he can tell - he has been there, thank you, Stiles knows the difference - but it's like there is something dark that surrounds them both and keeps them separate while pushing them together.

It's super duper weird, and Stiles has become something of an expert in super duper weird.

But he's not going to deny himself the little pleasure of looking at Derek's eyes going from that forest green to a flash of electric blue before returning to a darker shade of green whenever he looks at him.

\---

As it turns out, every man - and every wolf - has his breaking point.

And after a while, Derek is tired. Tired of fighting his attraction to Stiles - to Stiles, not his blood -, tired of fighting his nature all the time, tired of fighting, period.

So he lets himself be wooed.

Stiles is not extremely subtle about it, but there is something about the softness and the strength he displays in his attempts to show Derek that he can let go.

And let go he does, pulling the younger boy against him and letting his hands discover how very talented Stiles is at hiding who he truly is, how strong - again, with that word - how strong he is under those layers that he wears like an armor.

His tongue discovers how talented Stiles is with his own, besides using it to slice into his opponents with his wit.

And his wolf seems at peace, content.

For now.

\---

He should have known that Stiles would be too smart for his own good.

In retrospect, he knows that a part of him knew that Stiles would find out how dark he really is.

Sure, he jokes about dating the Big Bad Wolf, but there is something dark inside the young human that knows that it's worst than just "bad".

Derek doesn't suspect it, but he does notice that Stiles bites his nails more often than before, and that he's not as fast at sucking the drops of blood as before.

When he comes into their room to find Stiles furiously scratching his forearm, piercing the skin and letting little rivulets of blood running down his arm, Derek tries to stop him while not breathing - not an easy feat -, taking Stiles' pain and urging him to clean it and get a sleeping pill.

When he wakes up, a couple of days later, to find Stiles sitting down on his chest, his open wound right next to Derek's mouth and a couple of drops already wetting his lips, that's his breaking point.

Before he can't pull all the brakes and keep himself from doing anything, his wolf jumps at the opportunity that is laid in front of him and he closes his lips and his fangs around the wound, letting the taste invade his senses.

He doesn't get ravenous as he thought he would - if anything, it feels like Derek has finally opened a bottle of rare wine and he's savoring it.

Small gulps of blood hit his tongue, and he lets it roll over it, over his teeth, down his throat, before pulling more out of Stiles' veins.

Stiles cups the back of his head with his free hand, tightening his legs around Derek's neck and shoulders. His fingers are playing with his hair, almost petting him.

"My poor wolf," he whispers, "couldn't tell me what I could do, what I could be for you."

Derek finally looks up, away from Stiles' arm, but he does lick the wound close.

"I didn't want you to think that you had to do anything," he whispers, nuzzling the thin skin of Stiles' thigh.

Stiles laughs and wiggles on Derek's chest. Now that he can focus, he can see that Stiles seems quite ... affected by the whole "feeding" thing.

"That's not me being all noble, babe," Stiles says, his eyes never leaving Derek's.

"I suppose I could be hungry for another kind of body fluid," he growls before reaching for Stiles' ass to get his cock in his mouth.

Yes, he could be hungry for anything Stiles has to give to him.


End file.
